The present invention relates to a click mechanism in a fishing reel.
A known fishing reel of the fixed-spool type has a shaft on the front end of which a line spool is rotatably mounted. The line spool has a cylindrical central portion on which a line is to be wound. The line spool has a front end flange and a rear end flange which are arranged on both sides of the central portion and extend radially outwards therefrom. A line spool brake mechanism for braking the rotation of the line spool on the shaft comprises friction washers which are pressed against each other by an adjustable force. The friction washers are pressed against each other by an adjusting knob which is rotatably mounted on the shaft. A washer which is non-rotatably mounted on the shaft has, on its side facing the adjusting knob, a projecting pin in the form of a rivet which carries a click spring. The click spring consists of a helical metal strip whose radially outer end is attached to the washer by means of the rivet and whose radially inner end engages teeth formed on the adjusting knob. When the adjusting knob is rotated relative to the shaft to set the force by which the friction washers are pressed against each other and thus to set the braking effect of the line spool brake mechanism, the click spring, by engaging the teeth of the adjusting knob, produces a click sound.
The click spring described above is complicated to mount, since it must be riveted on a washer.